Project Chibi Light
by TheSilentThief
Summary: Ryou made a wish and now the hikaris are chibi. And, since when does Seto have a yami?
1. The Wish

Okay, after one failed attempt at a YuGiOh fic, (which I've given up on. Sorry to those who were reading it! It was just, stupid.) I've decided to try again. Yes it's another humor fic, but I'll try to give it a plot. Also, with school starting on Sept. second updates will be slow. (I have to go to my dad's office to use the computer. I'm hoping to get one at home soon.) I think that's all. I'm also considering changing my name.

YamiYouko: Then where will I be?

YV: You'll still be my yami. You'll just have a different name. Now then Bakura, will you do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Get my hikari to do it.

YV: Fine then. :p Ryou?

Ryou: YV does not own YuGiOh in any way, shape, or form. But please leave a nice review anyway.

YV: Thank you Ryou. ^___^ Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------

The Wish

The ancient Egyptian tomb robber sat on a couch in a small Japanese apartment in the middle of Domino City, completely wasted. "Hikari, can you bring me another beer?"

Said Hikari poked his head out of the kitchen, a frown on his face. "Yami, I'm going to be late! Can't you get it yourself?"

"No."

"Honestly, I feel like I'm always having to take care of you! Sometimes I wish you could take care of me for a change!"

Unbeknownst to the feudal duo, A bolt of lightning appeared from the sky, illuminating the apartment for a second and then disappearing. As though it was never there.

------------------------------------------------------ 

Around half way through Algebra Ryou began to feel very dizzy. It passed quickly however, and he shook it off. _Must just be hungry…. _

A second dizzy spell overtook him on the way home. Luckily for him the apartment was close by and he managed to get inside before collapsing on his bed, out cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning came early to Bakura who was awoken by his hangover. "Oh Ra, my head…" This was when he noticed the large chocolate eyes staring into his. "AUUGHH!" The eyes blinked then quickly backed away to reveal a very small Ryou with very large eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" He smiled sweetly before jumping on Bakura again. "What are we going to do today?"

Bakura didn't answer, still trying to gather his thoughts despite his pounding headache. "Wha-"

He was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door, and screaming that sounded suspiciously like a certain 5000 year old Pharaoh. "TOMB ROBBER! WHAT DID YOU DO!" 

Despite his better judgment the tomb robber opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Yami holding a very small Yugi with very large eyes.

------------------------------------------------

My first chapters are always incredibly short. I'll try to make the next one considerably longer but this just seemed like a good place to leave off.

As always, review, review, review!

YY: Can I send to the shadow realm if they don't?

YV: NO!!!!


	2. Adding Insult to Injury

Hello all! Since school hasn't started yet I'll try to make daily updates until then.

Ahem, since I have nothing to say, we'll just do the disclaimer, done by Seto-chan today!

Seto: Don't call me that. YV doesn't own YuGiOh and never will.

YV: Thank you. Since you'll be staying here, meet my yami, Ryou, and Bakura!

Seto: So I'm stuck with a crazy authoress, her crazy yami, a psycho tomb robber and his host. Am I correct? 

YV: Er, yes. Anyway, on with the next chapter!

Note: This will probably end up being Y/Y R/B and maybe M/M I haven't decided if I like that pairing or not.

----------------------------------------------------------

Adding Insult to Injury

Yami continued to glare at the tomb robber, trying to decide whether to strangle him or send him to the shadow realm. Because obviously this was his fault. Rule number one in Yami's mind was: If something goes wrong, blame the tomb robber.

Bakura returned his glares, and the glaring contest was interrupted only by the tiny chibi at Bakura's side. "'Ami I is hungry." He blinked sweetly and started to pull Bakura towards the kitchen. Yami followed.

"You even cursed your own hikari! Even I didn't think you'd sink that low."

Bakura turned around, strangely offended by this comment. "This is NOT my fault. If you're going to blame someone, blame my blasted Hikari!"

With that he stalked the rest of the way to the kitchen, scooping up the albino chibi as he went.

----------------------------------------

The glaring contest of the two spirits resumed in the kitchen, only to be interrupted by another knock on the door.

Ryou peeked up from his bowl of sugary cereal. "I gets it!" He exclaimed, running down the hall towards the door and trying in vain to open the heavy door. He did however manage to turn the knob, which allowed Marik to get through, a chibi Malik in his arms, playing with the yami's hair. Marik looked ready to destroy and/or mutilate anything in his way.

Bakura smiled sarcastically at the chibi in Marik's arms. "Et tu, Malik?"

The chibi responded by whacking Bakura over the head with the Millennium Rod, then going back to tugging on Marik's hair.

"Apparently my Hikari's wishful thinking has affected all of them."

Yami glared. "Do tell."

So Bakura relayed the morning's events to the Pharaoh, somewhat grudgingly. 

Yami looked him at disbelievingly. "Are you ALWAYS drunk?

"That is beside the point Pharaoh. The point is that this all Hikari's fault and now we're stuck with three chibi terrors."

"Terrors? What ever gave you that-" Yami crashed onto the floor, having tried to walk forward after a certain brown-eyed chibi had tied his shoelaces together. (A/N: I know Yami wears those boot things, but for the sake of the story we'll pretend.) His voice was muffled by the shag carpet. "Okay, maybe YOURS is a terror."

Bakura smiled at the guilty chibi. "I think we're gonna get along great."

He turned to Marik. "So, feel like causing terror as long as Pharaoh here is incapacitated?"

Malik gave the answer by smiling, climbing down from his yami's arms and making sure Yami was out cold, courtesy of the Millennium Rod.

Marik smirked at his chibified hikari. "I guess that's a 'yes'."

"Alright then." Bakura picked up Ryou and headed out the door, eager to cause large amounts of destruction. Marik followed suit. 

As they left they failed to notice what looked like Seto running towards the Bakura residence with a chibi in his arms.

-----------------------------

Well, it isn't much longer, but it is longer. I hope you enjoyed! 

Bakura: Can I send someone to the shadow realm now?

YV: I give up.

Review! Or I may be forced to LET Bakura send you to the shadow realm.


	3. Seto's Yami

Okay, I decided to try for two chapters in one day!

Bakura: *sarcastically* Gee, what a great a great accomplishment.

YV: Shut up. *sobs* NOBODY APPRECIATES ME!

YY: Not a good idea Baku-chan.

Bakura: What's up with her?

YY: It's a girl thing. Luckily since I'm dead I don't have to put up with it.

YV: WAHHHHHHHH!

YY: Ahem, to Shadow's Girl12:

Hikari was going to make it shounen-ai anyway, but please don't let it bother you, as it's not the main focus of the story. Nor is it lemon/limey. Maybe a little fluffy though. Hikari likes fluff.

Also, Hikari says she will be changing her name to MillenniumDreamer. I guess that makes my new name YamiDreamer. Not bad.

Anyway, on with the next chapter!

---------------------------------------

Seto's Yami

Continuing from the last chapter, the Seto look-alike raced the rest of the way to the Bakura residence to find a violet-eyed chibi sitting on top of what he knew to be as the Pharaoh of Egypt, who was unconscious. 

Well, as you can imagine, after serving the Pharaoh all your life before being imprisoned in a Rod, the look-alike found this extremely funny.

"Pharaoh- Yami?" The spirit, who was now semi-conscious, mumbled something into the carpet, which only made the look-alike laugh harder.

This caused Yami to look up from the carpet, and stare at the look-alike, whom he knew as Seito, High Priest and right hand man to the Pharaoh. "Seito? Why are you here? I thought you were in the Millennium Rod!

Seito stopped laughing, both to answer the question and because the chibi, who we know as Seto, was staring at him strangely. "Well, yes, but since his yami isn't the item's spirit, he gave it to my hikari, who as you can imagine, was rather reluctant to take it."

"But Malik still has the Rod."

"Yes, but when Seto touched it, I was awoken and took up residence in his mind. He has been stubbornly refusing to believe I exist, until this happened." He pointed at the chibi Seto, who was making a point of ignoring the High Priest.

"I see. So now Mr. I-don't-believe-in-magic has a yami, is three years old and he still doesn't believe in magic?"

"No." said the chibi stubbornly.

"I hope that answers your question."

At this point chibi Yugi decided he was tired, and crawled into Yami's lap to catch a few winks. Seito looked at the little chibi. Seto would have but he was busy glaring at Yami. (It's a rivalry thing.)

"Is that your hikari?" He pointed at the sleeping Yugi.

Yami nodded. "Uh huh. We have catching up to do."

"I agree. By the way, what was the tomb robber doing walking down the street. He looked rather bloodthirsty."

Yami's eyes widened. "Let's go." He headed for downtown, Seito and chibies in tow.

----------------------------------------

Bakura and Marik searched downtown Domino, looking for something destroy. Or possibly to torture a few people. That was always fun. Suddenly Ryou tugged on his darker half's jacket, pointing at a mall. Bakura was liking his hikari better by the minute. "That looks like a good place to start."

-------------------------------------------------

Yami and Seito were in the middle of Domino when they heard, (and saw) a huge explosion. "I think we've found them." Seito said.

Yami nodded._ That tomb robber is SO dead._

---------------------------------------

Once again, a little longer but not much.

Bakura: Destruction is fun.

Marik: I agree.

Chibi Malik: ^___^

YY: *in distance* Hikari SHUT UP!

YV: NO!

All: -__- U

Chibi Ryou: Weview pwease!


	4. Destruction With the Chibies

*grins* I'm just on a roll today! Okay, to answer to my reviewers:

Shadow's Girl12:

*hiding behind yami* Don't let your yami kill me! Yami and Yugi just look so cute together! Besides, it took me long enough to get MY yami off my back for the R/B thing.

YD: Baku is MY man! Hear me? MINE!

MD: You're over-reacting.

Razanur:

I despise Tea and I tend to take Seto's view on Joey.

YD: Even though she really doesn't mind him.

MD: _Anyways-_ They shan't be in this story. Sorry.

Hikari:

YD: As if my hikari's ego needed to get any more inflated.

MD: Shut it. Thank you for the compliment! You made my day.

DarkMagicianGirl10:

YD: Once again, hikari's ego is now huge.

MD: A fave? Oh wow! *starry eyes* You like me! You really like me!

YD: I rest my case.

Thanks to the rest of you peeps who reviewed! Bakura, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Bakura: No.

MD: I didn't want to do this. *calls* Yami!

YD: What. *gasp* Baku-chan! *glomps*

Bakura: GAHH! Okay fine just GET HER OFF!

MD: Thank you Bakura.

Bakura: MD does not own YuGiOh. And I am grateful.

MD: *glares*

Bakura: Just do the chapter already!

MD: Fine. :p

------------------------------

Destruction With the Chibies

Meanwhile with the psychos (a.k.a Marik and Bakura) and their partners in crime (a.k.a Malik and Ryou) things were going well. They'd managed to blow up several stores at the mall, (using the cuteness of the chibies as a distraction,) cause extreme amounts of widespread panic, and best of all the Pharaoh hadn't shown up to ruin their fun. 

Next stop: food court.

This was mostly because of the chibi's demands for food. Couldn't have them going on strike if they were going to cause more destruction. Besides. Food meant kitchen and kitchens meant stoves and stoves meant fire. Marik liked fire.

-----------------------------

Seito stopped to catch his breath as he ran behind Yami. "Are you sure they went this way?" He breathed. 

Suddenly a group of screaming people headed past him, running for their lives. Most of them were muttering something about 'psychos'.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Yami shifted his hold on the now sleeping Yugi and continued down the city street towards a partly smoldering building, the most logical place that the tomb robber would be.

---------------------------------------

Marik coughed and shook his head, sending ashes scattering out of his blond hair. Or at least, it was blond at one point. Now it resembled charred wood.

Bakura was laughing behind the remains of a gas stove. "I warned you not to stand that close!" He gasped between hysterical laughter. Malik sat next to his yami, the only thing recognizable about him being his lavender eyes, which were wide at the state of his yami.

Ryou was sitting next to HIS yami laughing. He wasn't quite sure why they were laughing, but if Bakura was doing it was probably a good thing to do. 

Finally Bakura stopped laughing and helped Marik up, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Maybe you'll listen to me next time, ne?"

Marik just glared and stuck out his tongue. (A/N: Which is OOC but still funny.) Which of course caused Malik to do the same. In the short time that Malik And Ryou had been chibies they had begun to copy everything their yamis' did as acts of hero-worship. This also meant they had come to dislike Yami. Not that they knew him. But their yamis' hated him, and so, they did too.

After helping Marik off of the blackened floor, they tried to decide where to go next. The chibies were now well fed and did not protest. That is, until Malik spotted something. He eagerly tugged on his Yami's hair. "Toy! Toy!" He pointed energetically at the toy store. Ryou joined him by jumping up and down excitedly. Unfortunately for Bakura, he'd been standing by his feet. 

"Ow! Fine, we'll go to the Toy Store."

"Little monsters." Marik mumbled.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, they're useful."

"I guess so." 

With that they followed the bouncy chibies to the toy store.

------------------------------------

At 6:15, five minutes after the four had left Yami and Seito arrived at the food Court. 

"What happened here?" Yami whispered.

Don't ask what you don't want to know my Pharaoh." Seito replied.

-------------------------------------

There you go, my third chapter in one day! I'm so proud!

YD: -__- Please review.

Chibi Ryou: Yeah.


	5. Of Chibies and Diamonds

Hello again all! I'm trying to keep my promise of daily updates until school starts don't you know! Hey, you peeps reading this, please check out my Y/Y songfic! 

Aleuwolf:

Why does everyone want to kill me? WAHHH! *runs away*

Chibi Ryou: Now wook what you did. *runs after MD*

Seto: We are the ones who have to put up with her you know.

YD: It is also only partly hikari's fault if Yami gets teased. Bakura and I love to do it.

Bakura: It's a tomb robber thing.

YD: I think that's all. Just to be nice to my overly-emotional hikari, I'll do the disclaimer.

MD: *in distance* I am NOT overly emotional!

YD: MD owns nothing except a Gameboy SP, and $230 worth of anime.

Next chapter!

----------------------------

Of Chibies and Diamonds.

If you'll remember, Malik and Ryou were dragging Bakura and Marik towards the chili's next chosen destination: the toy store.

Upon reaching the Toys R' Us Malik and Ryou ran in different directions, Ryou for the stuffed toys, and Malik to look for power tools. Crying reached Bakura's ears soon after.

Ryou was sitting near the center of the store crying and trying to hide from a large purple monster that was heading his way. 

"Give me a hug!" The thing cried.

Ryou hid in his yami's jacket as soon as Bakura arrived on the scene, crying about the 'monster' that was trying to get him. Bakura glared at the thing. He was the only one allowed to terrorize his hikari! The points of the Millennium Ring glowed, and soon the monster was trying to hug a Red-Eyes instead of the obviously frightened chibi. That didn't go over well.

--------------------------------

By this time Yami and Seito had reached the toy store simply by following the trail of destruction the four had left in their wake. In fact it was quite a quite a strange scene when they got there. There was Malik, trying to break a cash register with a toy saw, (the closest thing he could find to a power tool,) Marik was watching him, (in case he DID get the cash register open,) and strangest of all, Bakura comforting a crying chibi Ryou. (A/N: And so it begins….)

He also noticed the lifeless body beside Bakura. He glared. 

Bakura returned the glare. "He was torturing my hikari!" He said defensively.

Yami raised an eyebrow. He would never understand the tomb robber.

Malik tugged on his yami's pant leg, holding up the pretty green paper he'd found in the cash register. Yami sighed and tried to put the money back. Malik just glared and held it possessively. "Mine." He stated. Even Marik couldn't pry it out of the stubborn chibi's grip. And he did try.

"Give it to me1"

"Mine!" he yelled, holding on to the precious green paper.

"Malik…."

"MINE!" He shouted, running to hide behind Bakura.

"Fine it's yours."

"Mine." Malik smiled happily, returning to his yami and settling himself in his arms.

Seto suddenly tugged on his yami's arms. But being paid no heed, he snuck over to Malik, whispering in his ear and pointing. Malik nodded and went to tell Ryou of the plan. He also agreed, although was rather reluctant to leave his yami.

So the three snuck away, completely unnoticed by the spirits. Ryou went first, using his large brown eyes to distract everyone. Seto came next, followed by Malik, who had a paper clip in his hand. 

Making sure the adults were distracted, Malik quietly slid the paper clip into the cabinet lock, while Seto stood guard. With a click the cabinet opened, revealing the treasure. He grabbed as many as his tiny hands could hold, then gestured to Ryou that it was time to go.

Ryou ran to his friends, eager to be away from the scary ladies trying to cuddle him and pinch his cheeks. Malik handed Ryou handed Ryou his share, then Seto his, and raced off to show their yamis'. 

----------------------------

Seto smiled up at his yami. He was forgetting why he didn't like him. After all, he was just kike himself! He proudly displayed his treasure to him. They were such pretty rocks.

Seito's eyes widened, (which was pretty funny considering that this is YuGiOh,) "Where did you get those?" he asked.

Seto pointed. "Over there. Malik and Ryou helped. They're shiny, huh?"

Seito nodded, unsure of what to say as Seto played with the diamonds in his hands.

-----------------------------------

Well, another chapter. Thanks for making me feel better Ryou-chan.

Chibi Ryou: You is welcome.

Chibi Seto: *glares* 

Chibi Malik: Pwease review! 


	6. Good Night Chibies

Second chapter today! You know, Sailor Moon music is very good for getting rid of writer's block. 

Bakura: Uh huh.

MD: It's true!

YD: Yeah. She been listening to it ALL DAY.

MD: ;p Ryou-chan, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Chibi Ryou: 'K. MD no own YuGiOh. 

Next chapter!

-----------------------------

Good night Chibies

Back at the Bakura residence, (this was only after the chibies had refused to give up the 'shiny rocks', and hidden them who knows where, probably with the 'green paper', which Malik had also hidden,) Marik was facing the biggest challenge of his life.

"You are going to take a bath."

"NO!!!" howled the (still soot covered) chibi Malik. "I don' WANNA take a bath!!"

You are probably wondering why Marik, the heartless, psychotic yami, cares whether or not his hikari is clean. It is simple. Dirty chibies are not nearly as cute as clean ones. No cute chibies, no destruction. So this explains why Marik was chasing a blackened Malik around at top speed, trying to get him into the bath tub.

Malik probably would have won this argument had he not turned around to taunt Marik and ran into the couch. But he did, and Marik was able to carry the swirly-eyed chibi upstairs and into the tub.

"You're totally blacked out." He mumbled. This statement was followed by Marik toppling into the water, pushed by an unseen force. He came up for air only to see the smirking form of Yami, who was still cradling Yugi in one arm.

"You're not much better." He said, staring at the soot that had been left on his hand when he pushed Marik. The water was completely black now, but chibi Malik was as clean as ever.

"I is all clean now." He said hurriedly, hopping out of the bath to freedom. Of course he didn't get far before Yami caught him, wrapping him up in a towel and handing him off to Bakura, who'd been watching the spectacle from the door, with Ryou by his side like a loyal shadow.

After Malik had been put to bed, Yami turned on the cold showers, closing the door behind him. "Have fun." he called. 

So Marik, for lack of an idea of what to do, (Yami had filled up the bath for Malik,) sat there letting the soot run off of him until the water shut itself off automatically. 

__

I'll get my revenge Pharaoh, he thought as he shivered, _just you wait._

---------------------------------

Meanwhile said Pharaoh was trying to get Yugi into one of the four makeshift beds, (which were dresser drawers, but hey you try it on such short notice!) without much success. Yugi seemed to have gotten a very firm grasp on Yami's jacket and then molded his shape to his arms. Yami finally had to slip off his jacket, tucking it around Yugi once he was in the bed.

Yami smiled at how sweet Yugi looked when he was sleeping, the image of an angel. He gently gave him a kiss on the forehead before slipping out of the room. "Good night my aibou."

(A/N: Told ya, fluffy moments and nothing more.)

----------------------------------------

Seito glared at his hikari, who glared right back. There was NO WAY he was gonna go to bed as long as he could put up a fight. Or at least, that's what Seto was telling himself. Truthfully he was getting pretty sleepy. But there was no way he was gonna admit it.

Seito quickly ducked behind the chibi while he was glaring and began to tickle him mercilessly. Seto slumped in the elder's arms, exhausted from laughing.

Seito grinned as he put chibi Seto to bed. _And that, boys and girls, is how it's done._

---------------------------------------

Bakura was having a rather hard time getting Ryou to go to bed. Not that the chibi wasn't sleepy. He looked ready to sleep standing up. He just didn't want to be out of Bakura's company, and followed him everywhere. So, if Bakura put him to bed, he simply got up after He'd left to find him.

He'd even tried shutting, and then locking, the door, but Ryou seemed to have picked up Malik's lock-picking skills, because that didn't work either.

He glared at the chibi. "What's your problem?"

Ryou looked up, his eyes filled with love and adoration. "You is my 'Ami, I gots to stay with you."

Bakura sighed. "I give up." So he let Ryou curl up on the couch with him. (Yami got the bedroom, his excuse being that he was the Pharaoh and there for deserved it. He really just wanted to keep an eye on Yugi.) Ryou laid his head on Bakura's chest, immediately asleep.

------------------------------------

Another chapter, come and gone. I am trying to make these long, but I'm making it up as I go, so it's hard.

At this point, suggestions are welcome, as I'm running a little low. I'm not dry yet though.

YD: She's STILL listening to the SM music.

MD: Deal with it.

Review, review, review!


	7. Chibi Shopping

YD: Hello. I'm here in place of Hikari since we've had some, err, problems.

Chibi MD: ^__^ I wuv you 'Ami. *hugs*

YD: O__O 

Bakura: I liked her better when she was a morbid, sarcastic teenager. 

YD: *nods*

Seito: I'll do Q&A this time. Wait, where am I?

YD: In the realm of the authoress. And I'll do Q&A.

Seito: Fine.

Shadow's Girl12:

YD: Natina, no matter how annoying Hikari gets, I'd appreciate that you at least not kill her while she's chibi.

Aleuwolf:

YD: Once again, please restrain from killing my hikari. And I'm sure she liked the comment about her SP.

CMD: It is silver and shiny. ^__^

YD: And I agree, blood is quite tasty. For some reason hikari doesn't think so. 

CMD: XD

Ieyre:

CMD: SM Moosic is good. ^_____^

YD: Says you.

Seito: Is that all?

YD: *nod* MD doesn't own YuGiOh.

READ THIS: Please read my Y/Y songfic. Pwetty pwease?

Next chapter!

--------------------------------

Chibi shopping

Bakura, the evil tomb robber who had murdered countless innocents, woke up with his arms around a small chibi who was cuddled against his chest. And he DIDN'T MIND. HE just rolled over, chibi in arms, and went back to sleep.

Marik, who had been standing behind the couch, found this extremely amusing, and slightly shocking. Where WAS a camera when you needed it? Oh well. Malik had come up behind him, close to tears. Apparently he'd tried to use the M. Rod's mind control power, and nothing had happened. Marik sighed. Now he was going soft. He picked up his light and went to make breakfast.

----------------------------------------

Or TRIED to anyway. But apparently, Marik should not be put near fire unsupervised. Seito managed to arrive before things started blowing up though. Much to Malik's disappointment. Watching his yami blow things up was fun.

So Seito took over making breakfast, leaving chibi Seto with Marik. Probably not a good idea. Seto giggled, whispering into Malik's ear. (Déjà vu, anyone?) Like last night, Malik nodded eagerly and the two snuck away.

------------------------------------------

Yugi whimpered. He'd been having a nightmare and couldn't find his yami. So he did the only logical thing for a small chibi to do. He cried.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

This of course woke Yami, who was sleeping only a few yards away. He went over to his chibi light, who immediately quieted at the sight of his yami. HIS yami. It was a comforting thought.

Yami blinked away the sand in his eyes. "What is it aibou?" He asked sleepily.

Yugi looked up. "I dweamed that you weft me 'Ami."

Yami smiled. "I'd never do that. Now lets get some breakfast."

---------------------

By this time Seito had managed to make a fairly decent breakfast, and Marik had noticed that the two chibies were missing. He was concerned, but not enough to get up from his coffee. (Hey, spirits got to have something to wake them up too.) His hikari could handle himself, at least around the apartment.

While Marik was thinking this, Seto was leading a surprise attack. He motioned to Malik. "One…Two… Fwee!" And the two pounced onto a sleeping Bakura, who was, needless to say, not happy. Actually, that's an understatement.

The two troublemakers, ran for their lives, (probably NOT an overstatement,)

And into the kitchen, to hide beneath the kitchen table. Bakura stormed in, carrying Ryou, who was rather frightened by his yami's behavior. 

Seto 'eeped', and hid behind Seito, who was also unnerved. Luckily for the chibies, Yami came in at this point, distracting the tomb robber. Seito sighed as a horrible realization came to him. "You realize we're going to have to go shopping, right?"

Marik looked up, still rather drowsy. "Why." 

Seito looked at him as though it were obvious. "They only have the one outfit they were wearing when they were chibified. (A?N: It shrunk with them.) I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna let my light run around in the same outfit for who-knows-how-long."

Yami nodded. "He does have a point."

----------------------------------------------

So it came to be that the four took the hyperactive chibies shopping. (Hyperactive after discovering the joys of sugar cereal.)

Marik looked ready to kill something. "Never again. I'm never going ANYWHERE near a mall again."

Seito nodded. "Here here."

Even shy Ryou and Yugi were energetic, dragging poor Yami and Bakura left and right, trying to show them things.

Yami groaned as Yugi pulled him towards yet another toy store. "As soon as we get home, I'm dumping out ALL of the sugar."

Bakura certainly had no objections. 

Seito was having an equally hard time, as Seto refused anything that wasn't a trench coat, and of course, there was no such thing as chibi trench coats. Seito gave it up after the fifteenth outfit, deciding just to use a spell to shrink the rest of Seto's trench coats.

----------------------------------

Malik was being equally stubborn, having picked everything in lavender and refusing anything that wasn't. 

"NO!" (A/N: Malik likes that word, huh?)

Marik was at the end of his rope. This was the sixth clothing store they had been two, and frankly he was tired of it. Luckily Yami arrived soon enough to keep Marik from strangling Malik.

Now you'd think that after blowing up half of the mall, people would remember Marik and Bakura. But either their memory spans were extremely short, or Yami had erased their memories, because they didn't.

The world works in mysterious ways.

--------------------------

CMD: Yay! Another chapter!

Chibi Seto: Weview!

Chibi Ryou: Weview!

Chibi Malik: Or else!


	8. The Chibi Alliance

CMD: Hewwo! I gots so many weviewers! ^___^

Q&A:

Shadow's Girl12:

CMD: Eep! Your yami is scaries. Tanks for making me a favowite. I feels special.

Aleuwolf:

CMD: *glares at snowfang* It's not yaoi, it's shonen-ai. :p *to Aleuwolf* Tanks for da compliment!

Kate Ryou:

CMD: K', I check out your story laters, k'?

Chibi Ryou: I is loved! ^__^

CMD: Tanks to da rest of you reviewers! *hands out chibi Malik plushies* Hewe's da next chapta. I no own YuGiOh. But I do own a NeoPet!

-----------------------------

The Chibi Alliance 

By the time all of this had happened, it was only 1:00, and while Marik, Seito, Yami and Bakura held conference over what to do with the chibies, the chibies were having their own conference.

"I say we ditch 'em." Malik said. "They is no fun."

"But they will get wowwied." Argued Ryou.

Seto looked over at him. "We is not going away forever. Just for a little bit."

Ryou thought about this, before nodding. "Okay, I go."

Yugi stick out his lip. "I is staying with 'Ami."

Seto shrugged. "'K, tell us if you change your mind."

Malik frowned. "We needs a name."

Ryou nodded. "A good name."

So Seto, being the smart one and also having watched Star Wars on the late night movie channel, had an idea. "We be the chibi awaience!"

Ryou smiled and Malik nodded. And so the chibi awai- I mean chibi alliance was born.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile with the yamis', an argue- I mean,_ discussion,_ was taking place.

"It's YOUR hikari's fault, therefore YOU are going to find out how to change them back."

Bakura glared at the one-time Pharaoh, but didn't answer. It wasn't HIS fault. Well, not really, well, actually, it WAS his fault, but so what? That didn't mean he had to fix this. 

"Well if YOU'RE so perfect than YOU fix it!"

"You."

"You." 

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!"

This last statement came from the usually quiet Seito. "Wouldn't it better to argue over the chibies AFTER we knew where they went?"

Sure enough, the only chibi left was a guiltily smiling Yugi. His eyes widened. "ItriedtostopthembuttheywouldntlistenandnowIdontknowwheretheyare!" He stopped to breath, waiting to see the reaction he'd get.

It was definetly mixed. Yami looked concerned, Seito was anxious, and Marik and Bakura were angry. All of them were worried sick, well, Yami not as much.

"Which way did they go?"

---------------------------------

Ryou giggled as Malik wound his way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to tie shoe laces together.

Seto hushed him. "They'll hear." He whispered, pointing to the crowd, who were blissfully unaware of the chibies in their midst.

Not for long. Malik felt a tickling at his nose. "Ah, Ah, AH-CHOO!!"

That pretty much blew their cover, and the trouble-making chibies ran for their lives, trying to avoid being cuddled and/or trampled to death.

Seto glared at Malik as they raced away. "This is YOUR fault you know."

Malik shrugged and kept running. 

"Guys, HELP!"

The pair looked back to see Ryou caught in the masses. The poor kid would probably be cuddled and pinched to death. Malik looked at Seto, who looked back. They were chibies on a mission.

--------------------------------

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Flashlights?"

"Check."

"Marbles?"

"Check."

"Sunglasses?"

Malik whipped out two pairs. "Check."

Seto smirked and the two put them on, MIB style. "We're goin' in.

-----------------------

Meanwhile Ryou was trying in vain to get away, and was nearly unconscious from a combination of fright and exhaustion.

"YAAAA!" 

Ryou looked up to see Malik and Seto, blinding people with a pair of flashlights and throwing marbles onto the floor. Malik looped the rope around Ryou's waist, and motioned for Seto to help. They gave a sharp tug, pulling Ryou out of the mass just as the marbles were 'discovered.'

--------------------------

Yami and co. saw the dust cloud in the distance. 

"That's them."

------------------------ 

"Thanks." Ryou said.

They adjusted their sunglasses. "We are the best of the best of the best SIR!"

Ryou smiled, then slowly got up off of the tiled floor. "Lets go find the others. I'm sleepy." He yawned, falling into his yam's arms as they arrived on the scene.

---------------------------------------

CMD: 'Nother chapter. *yawns* I'm sleepy too. *cuddles against yami*

YD: O__O

Chibi Ryou & CMD: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chibi Malik: Weview!


	9. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hi all! With school starting again I'll probably only be able to update once a week. Probably on Saturday. Please don't consider this fic abandoned because it's not. Updates will just be kinda slow from here on out.

^__^ \\/ / 

MillenniumDreamer 


	10. Yugi Joins the Alliance

Bakura: Has anyone seen the brat?

YD: Over there. *points*

CMD: *dancing* Schools out, schools out!

Chibi Malik: Yea! 

YD: *snorts* Was it really that bad?

CMD: Yup L Me no like Algebra.

Q&A:

Chibi Chibichi:

CMD: Yay! Candy!!! ^__________________________________^ Tank you!

Shadow's Girl12:

*wearing DMG style armor* I will saves you guys! *dashes off*

Marik: Will she come back?

YD: *shrugs*

Bakura: Guess we're in charge.

YD: *eeeeeeeeeeeeevil grin* Sweet.

Disclaimer: Me no own YGO. Nope.

----------------------------------

Yugi joins the Alliance

Yugi sat next to Yami, feeling guilty that he'd told on the other three. He should make it up to them. But would they let him?

He nudged Seto. "Seto?"

He didn't look up. "What?"

"Can I pway wif you guys?"

Seto looked at Malik, who shrugged. "Sure."

Yugi's smile could light a stadium. "Tanks! And I know just where we can go too!"

------------------------

Yugi reached up, his fingers falling just short of his prize: A Dark Magician card. Sure he already had one, but you can never have too many of your favorite card, right?

Seto was in agreement, staring up in awe at the fusion of Black Luster Soldier and BEUD that was sitting behind a glass case. (A/N: This card really exists, I saw it in a YGO magazine.) 

Malik was glaring at the store owner, the M. Rod held out in front of him.

"Gimme the cards."

"No."

Malik glared at the item. "Why won't you work?" He banged it against the countertop. Not a good idea.

"Uh oh." Malik backed away from the body quickly, grabbing Seto and Yugi as the backing turned into running.

----------------

"So you sent dat guy to da shadow wealm?" Yugi asked, once Malik was finished explaining.

"Yup."

"Maybe you shouldn't use that for a while." 

Malik nodded, slipping the item into the belt loop of his jeans. (Which of course, were purple.) Due to Malik's height, it reached almost all the way to the ground.

"Wet's do somethin' else."

-----------------------

Ryou peeked out from his yami's arms, noticing that the others were missing. _They'd better come back soon, it's getting dark out. _Suddenly his stomach growled. He tugged his yami's sleeve. "'Ami, I'm hungry." 

Bakura looked down at him, a rare smile gracing his face. "Fine then. I guess we'll get some food."

While he said this Yugi and co. appeared, Malik trying to keep his item from scraping on the floor.

Seto made a shh motion and snuck up behind his yami. "BOO!!"

Yami blinked. "I think ten."

"Baka Pharaoh that's at least twenty feet."

While the two were arguing, Seito came back down, having nearly jumped out of his skin. He glared at Seto. 

Seto brought out the heavy artillery. (The puppy eyes.) "I'm sorry yami."

Seito sighed. He never could win these arguments. "It's okay. Wait." He turned to the others. "Have you noticed their grammar is getting better?"

Yami nodded. "Which means they could change back sometime soon."

"I hope so. These guys are terrors."

Bakura looked down at the smiling chibi Ryou. "They're not so bad."

Yami was about to reply when a realization hit him. A terrible, terrible realization. "They have school tomorrow."

------------------------------

YD: Well, a new chapter. Are you happy now?

Chibi Malik: Where is CMD?

YD: *shrugs* She's not back yet.

CM: Oh.

Chibi Ryou: Weview! 


	11. School Daze

CMD: HI! ^_________________^ I is back! Tanks to all you reviewas! 

Q&A:

Shadow's Girl12:

CMD: 'Ami, I'm scared of her.

YD: Hn. Hey Natina, if Pharaoh was your boyfriend, then how come he's with Yugi? *smirks*

CMD: Glad ya got away Shadow. Want my DMG armor? I like the DM armor better.

Aura Black Chan:

CMD: Yup, I like B/R so much I'm focusing on it more than I mean too. Oops. ^__^ U

DarkFlame136:

CMD: Hey! *hugs* I was wondering when you'd find this fic. How'd ya know my new name?

And Seto doesn't have a yami in the show… yet. But I'm sure he will eventually. Which game ya got?

Tanks to da rest of you too! *hands out Chibi Malik and Chibi Yugi plushies*

Also: If I gets 75 or more reviews, you guys get a sequel! And no fair sending in multiple reviews.

Next!

------------------------------

School Daze

Yami was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Which was a great annoyance to Bakura.

"Will you stop that pacing?! It's giving me a headache."

"It's not MY fault! I don't see you giving any bright ideas!" Yami snapped.

"Why don't we just take their place?"

Yami stopped to stare at him. "I said BRIGHT ideas. We don't know the first thing about present day school!"

"And your point is…?"

"Well, who's supposed to take care of our hikaris'?"

Seito looked up from his perplexing dilemma: trying to figure out how to work the remote control. "Can't we put them in their soul rooms?"

Marik shook his head. "No, I tried that. Didn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because their soul is not in it's normal form, the soul room won't except them."

"Oh." 

Yami looked up, a pained look on his face. "Then, I guess," he continued through clenched teeth, "we use the tomb robber's idea."

Bakura smirked at the victory. "And for your other question, we can just take them with us. Who's gonna notice?"

------------------------------------

"Aw, they're so CUTE!"

This was the response that had been repeated almost a million times in the first fifteen minutes that the chibies had arrived.

Yami and Seito were having an extremely hard time keeping Bakura and Marik from murdering/and or mutilating anyone. "Remember," Yami whispered, "You're supposed to be acting like your lights. And the do NOT kill people."

Bakura was simultaneously trying to glare at people and keep his hikari's innocent look. He ended up looking like he was having a nervous breakdown.

Seito rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Do you even know the MEANING of the word normal?"

He was having an equally hard time staying in character, being much more open and expressive than his counterpart. So he solved the problem by not speaking. To anyone.

"Seito?"

"….."

"Seito?"

"….."

"SEITO!"

Yami, who now had little clouds of steam rising from his head, grabbed 'his' rather large algebra textbook, and whacked Seito over the head. Marik mimed being a referee. 

"And he's down for the count!"

True enough, Seito was on the floor, little Blue Eyes circling his head. Seto was sitting next to him, giggling. (A/N: Is that possible for Seto?)

Yugi prodded the form curiously, and jumped back as Seito tried to shove him away. 

"Ow." He rubbed his head, which now had several large bumps on it. "What'd you do that for?" 

"Listen to me. Now that I have your attention, don't we seem a little more…. Solid than usual?"

Seito held a hand up in front of his face. He couldn't even see Yami. Which is saying something, since Yami was about three feet from his face. "You're right. I guess I was too busy watching my demon of a hikari to notice."

"That's not all." He pointed to Yugi, who was glowing faintly. "He's paler than usual. It worries me."

"So you're saying we could be raising spirit hikaris'?"

"Well, yes."

"Not good."

---------------------------

Marik and Bakura, meanwhile, had discovered the cafeteria. 

"Ugh, looks like it belongs in a torture chamber. I should know." Bakura grabbed the lid off of a large pot and then quickly put it back down.

Malik was poking at some bread, which seemed to have been made to resemble rocks. "How do they eat this stuff?"

"I have no idea."

Malik sniffed the food curiously, before quickly pulling his shirt over his nose. "Ew."

Marik nodded, "No kidding."

Seito and Yami burst in, the chibies in their arms. "Come on, we have a problem."

-----------------------

YD: The longest chapter my hikari has ever written.

Bakura: Have you seen Ryou?

Yami: He's at the hospital with MD. Her grandma is sick.

Bakura: Oh. *leaves*

YD: I'd better go too. *disappears*

Yami: Review!


	12. Change Back?

CMD: Hi! I'm back! Thanks for your concern, all of you. *goes back to reading YuGiOh vol. 2* Wow. *starry eyes* Shadi is so awesome! Yet, creepy. 

YD: Hey! He's tried to kill me you know. *pouts*

CMD: I sorry. 

YD: *sighs*

Q&A:

Shadow's Girl12:

CMD: *wearing DM armor* Hey, we match! ^__^

Marik: *whispers* She looks like a guy/

YD: *whispers* She usually does. 

CMD: *fumes*

CMD: That is a hard choice 'Tina. The idiot, or the puppy. Well, you could always take Otogi. *giggles*

YD: *pulls out glaive* This. Means. War. DRAW YOUR WEAPON! If I can't have Baku you can't have that baka of a Pharaoh. 

CMD: This could get ugly. *pulls out popcorn* Wanna watch?

Chibi Malik: Ok.

Mavelus: 

CMD: Wow, someone else made me a fave! I feel so loved! ^__________________^

CMD: Since some of you guys guessed about the sequel, I shall reveal the Title! **Project Chibi Dark. **(Picking up on a pattern here?)

Thanks to the rest of you! *hands out candy and Yami plushies* Next chapter!

****

WARNING: **This chapter might get kind of angst filled.**

-----------------------------------

Change Back?

Bakura had taken up pacing, back and forth, back and forth. "What are we supposed to do?"

As if in answer, a puff of silver smoke appeared, revealing a girl with ruby eyes and navy hair quite similar to Bakura's. "I know! Hikari saw a movie like this once. What you see is what you lack…"

Before she could finish, a chibi with silver eves and navy Ryou-ish hair appeared, grabbing the former. And as quickly as they'd come, they were gone.

Yami blinked. "That was… strange."

Seito bit his lip. "What did she mean? What you see is what you lack?"

Marik shrugged. "They were both crazy, I say."

"You're one to talk."

This was followed by Marik trying to strangle Seito, with Bakura laughing in the background.

Seito managed to fend Marik off with Yugi's algebra book.

Yami glared at them. "Now is not the time. We have bigger things to worry about." Yugi had started to shiver, and was cuddling against his yami's arms, in an attempt to warm up. 

Seto's eyes had gained a slightly vacant look, and a small scar appeared under Ryou's eye before disappearing. (A/N: plushie of your choice to whoever can figure that out!) 

"They're starting to take on some of the traits we had as spirits."

Bakura snorted. "Very observant. Now how about a solution?"

---------------------

There really wasn't much they could do. Bakura watched Ryou grow paler as he shivered. Bakura shifted some hair out of the chili's eyes. "Onegai Ryou-chan, don't go. I need you." Tears formed in his eyes, blurring his vision. He hadn't cried in so long…

----------------------------

__

Fire rampaged through the city, blood seeping the ground. Bodies from which the blood had gushed from lay motionless on the ground. The bandits had killed everyone, taking everything of value. Well, almost everyone. 

__

A small boy hid in the shadows, praying to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't be found, that none of this was real, that it was all a dream. 

Hours passed before the bandits passed, and a fine, freezing rain began washing the blood from the sand. The boy whimpered, his silvery hair falling over his unusually pale skin. He wanted to cry so badly. So badly. But nothing came. It was as though the shock and anger had sealed away any ability he might have had to mourn. 

He cast a look upon his home, before melting into the shadows.

--------------------------------

One of the tears fell upon the chibi, and he stirred slightly…………..

__

-------------------------------

Yami's situation was similar. He cradled the chibi against his chest, stroking the tri-colored hair gently. 

"How could I let this happen?" He berated himself softly. "I promised I'd protect you, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Yugi opened his eyes sleepily, a light creeping back into the dullness.

__

--------------------------------------

Marik cursed himself, cursed his hikari, cursed the feeling that he'd acquired for him. Anything to take his mind off of the worry and sorrow he was so unaccustomed to. 

What was happening? A month, no, a week ago, he wouldn't have cared if his hikari was alive, or dead and rotting somewhere. Why now, why, why, why, why, WHY?

He didn't want feelings, hadn't asked for them. But the large lavender eyes of his chibi hikari, who was almost, (I say almost because this is Malik we're talking about,) completely helpless, had thrust what felt like an avalanche of unwanted feelings upon him. 

He cared about his hikari.

---------------------------

Seito bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? He hadn't even known his light, the stubborn CEO of Kaibacorp, for very long. Merely existed, in his mind, hoping that Seto would wake up and realize that magic, that he, was very real indeed.

Then this had happened. What had he ever done? He'd been stuck in a golden stick for 5000 years, and then stuck with a light who refused to believe he existed. 

He sighed. He'd just have to help his hikari along. Help him understand that these kind of things were indeed possible. And hopefully overcome his incredible stubbornness over the matter. He gathered the brown haired chibi into his arms. "I'll just have to help you along, little one."

-----------------------------------

Somewhere in the darkening sky, unbeknownst to the worrying darks, a star shone, flashed, and then disappeared. And a voice chanted the remainder of the fortune. "….And selfless love will change them back."

--------------------------------

CMD: So? Can I write angst?

Chibi Ryou: Yup.

CMD: ^___^

Chibi Malik: You'd better review, or else I'll sick my yami on you. 

Chibi Yugi: Please review? Pretty please? *puppy eyes*

Chibi Seto: Yeah, please?


	13. Do You Remember?

MD: *wakes cuddled next to Ryou & Malik* Um, can someone tell me why I'm living out my most fangirl-ish daydreams……….. And wearing DM armor? *quickly changes back to goggles (a la digimon), jeans, and t-shirt* Much better.

YD: *blinks* You……don't remember?

MD: *blinks back* Should I? Wow! Where'd all these reviews come from?!

YD: *sighs* I'll do Q&A hikari.

Q&A:

YD: *hands plushies to EgyptianPrincess174, rikki-the-fox, Mamano, and sei mong* Congrats! You guessed right about my Baku-chan! I commend you.

sei mong:

MD: *reading chapters* I wrote this? Anyway, thanks for the info. I knew Bakura-sama's village was burned down but I wasn't clear on details.

YD: Must. Kill. Pharaoh.

Rikki-the-fox:

MD: You think I can write angst? Wow, thank you! I dunno how Bakura-sama got those scars either. Probably from Yami's guards, or something.

Aleuwolf:

MD: Yup, I saw Freaky Friday, that I did. I liked it. 

YD: Meh.

MD: Thank you to the rest of the reviewers! Now then…*turns, sees massive mountain of homework* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *faints*

YD: Baka hikari. Next chapter!

----------------------------

Do You Remember?

Ryou Bakura awoke and blinked sleepily. He was underneath warm blankets and sun was streaming in through the windows. Time to get up. 

He walked in a dreamy state to the living room, where his yami was waiting. Ryou yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Yami? I had this really weird dream, we were getting along…."

He didn't get anymore out before Bakura wrapped his arms around him. "God hikari, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

Ryou stepped back, baffled by his normally cold yami's affectionate outburst. "Yami are you okay?" _Yami sure is acting differently. Maybe my dream….wasn't a dream?_

Bakura let go of his hikari, his aibou, when he noticed a light in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Not that I care about you or anything."

The smile never left his lips. "Of course not mou hitori no boku."

------------------------------

__

Where am I? This was Malik's first thought as he woke up, disoriented and without a clue to his surroundings. He stretched out. _Ow. Sore, stiffness._ It was like he'd been cramped in a small space for a few days. His yami was dozing in a chair beside him, the eye of Ra not visible on his forehead like it usually was.

His yami opened an eye lazily in response to his hikari's movement. "Are you fine now?"

__

Hold it, back up. Brain does not compute. My yami is supposed to an evil, sadistic psycho. He does not ask me if I am okay.

The extreme confusion must have registered on his face. Marik shook his head and sat next to Malik. "Get comfortable hikari. This will take some explaining."

------------

Yugi woke up against something warm, the sleeping form of his yami, head drooped over in sleep. His yami had refused to leave him. He loved him to much,

Yugi didn't know how the thought came to him, it was just there, full and plain, in living color. He just hadn't seen it before. Funny how we ignore the things right in front of our noses. 

Yami's crimson eyes cracked open. "Morning aibou."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Good morning Yami!" The reason for his quicker recovery might have had something to do with his previously close relationship with his yami. It hadn't quite been love, but constantly teetering on the edge of it. Yami was his protector. 

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru."

"Me too aibou, me too." (A/N: Wow. Doesn't get much fluffier than that.)

--------------------

Seto Kaiba was not happy. He was wearing foot pajamas, (Luckily for the hikari the clothes grow with the body,) and in the company of a person who looked almost EXACTLY LIKE HIM. But really he was too tired to be angry.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily.

Seito smiled at his now conscious hikari. "I'm your yami, Seto."

"Mmm." He could argue later.

Seito sweat dropped. "Stubborn as always, I see."

"If you're me, as you claim, then you should be too."

Seito rubbed his temples. This could be harder than he thought.

Seto continued in an almost-whisper. "But I guess you're not so bad."

"You're not so bad yourself." Seito began murmuring a sleeping spell, placing his cool fingers on Seto's head. "But you need your sleep. You've had much more to adjust to than the others." Seto felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Sleep little hikari. I'll be here when you wake up."

-----------

The four relieved yamis met in the living room of the small apartment later that night.

Yami rested his head on his arms. "They don't remember a thing. Can you believe it?"

"Well, it's very possible that the illness wiped their memories." Seito said.

Bakura frowned. "Ryou-chan remembers some, but he seems to think it was all a dream."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Since when is he Ryou-chan?"

Bakura glared. "Stuff it Pharaoh. That's not your business."

Seito placed a hand on Bakura's arm. "Easy Tomb Robber. We've all developed feelings for them to a certain extent. Yes, even you Marik, and you know it."

Marik didn't answer, choosing to glare at the wall instead. 

"Admit it."

Marik continued glaring, at Seito this time. 

"I guess that's a yes."

--------------------------

5:00 A.M

MD: *staring at TV* SEASONS ONE AND 2! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!

Bakura: What's her problem?

YD: Something about an anime. Digimon I think.

Bakura: Uh….huh.

MD: I'm better now. This fic will probably have one more chapter, of pure fluff. I also have a request to make: Please email me your opinions on hikari/yami. EMAIL, NOT REVIEW PLEASE. I'm gonna forward them to my friend, see if I can get her to like hikari/yami. Shadow's Girl12, I'd especially like your opinion. If I've made you a hikari/yami fan, my day is complete.

*goes back to TV* Hey…. That's Marik! YAH HOO! I GET TO SEE AN EPISODE WITH MARIK! *does happy dance*

YD: Well, now the secrets out. She watches the dub.

MD: I hide it well, huh? Don't worry though. I've done my homework. I know most everything through the Noa arc. 

Ryou: You can review now!


	14. Sequel's Up!

Readers:

By the time you get this, my sequel will be up. I know I promised you another chapter, but it just didn't happen. So be good readers and go review the sequel, okay?

^___^ \\ / /

MillenniumDreamer


End file.
